


The Born Identity

by HeartEyesTurner



Category: Arctic Monkeys
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartEyesTurner/pseuds/HeartEyesTurner
Summary: Alex and Lou find out they're pregnant with their first baby
Relationships: Alex Turner (Musician)/Original Female Character(s), Alex Turner/Lou Nash
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

“Lou!” Alex shouted the minute he got inside the house. He stomped through the hallway, helmet in hand, forgetting to leave it with his bike when he pulled up. He’d been gone all afternoon, but Louella had sent him a message almost forty minutes ago now that she needed him home as soon as possible. He asked if she was okay, and she’d said a simple yeah. That worried him. It was so unlike her. “Louella! I swear teh fuckin’ g-” His voice got caught in his throat at the thought of something having happened to here.

“Turner!” Lou exclaimed, practically bounding down the stairs. She refused to call him; she wouldn’t be able to contain her excitement, her voice a dead giveaway.

“Darlin’… what is it?” Alex’s brow was furrowed, concern written all over his face. He’d been out with Jamie and Matt, discussing plans for the new album. “Are y’alreyt? I got back as quick as I could, but there were traffic everywhere, I-” His eyes roved all over her checking for injury or signs of sickness, but she seemed absolutely fine.

Lou couldn’t stop the smile that spread across her face, nearly bouncing in place. “There’s nothing wrong with me, Alex.” 

He looked at her expectedly, “Why did yeh need meh ‘ome? I thought maybeh summat ‘appened to yeh, but…”

“Everything’s perfect.” She grinned, inhaling shakily. “It’s perfect. I’m pregnant, so everything’s amazing.”

Alex didn’t know if he’d heard her right. “I’m sorreh… it sounded like yeh said… that yeh’re pregnant…”

She nodded excitedly, her eyes cloudy with tears.

“But… I thought…”

She shrugged, “I know. It just. We stopped trying and… _baby,_ we’re having a baby.”

He still couldn’t wrap his head around the idea, momentarily confused because it had felt like a lost cause for awhile. They’d always wanted to have children together, but they kept putting it off for this reason or that, until Lou woke Alex up one morning and told him she was worried she was running out of time. There were only a handful of times in his life when he’d seen her lose control and that was one of them.

_“Babeh, yeh’re not too old… weh’ve got plenty of time.” He’d whispered to her, his voice groggy and full of sleep as he wrapped his arms around her._

_“Alex. I’m older than you. What if I’ve missed that window and then… we’ll never have a little baby that’s completely ours.” She whispered back, tears streaming down her face._

_“Louella. I’m readeh. I’ve been readeh. Let’s just do it. I’m readeh to start right now… have at it.” Alex teased her, doing his best to make her laugh as usual._

_She giggled, sniffling and wiping her face. “You sure?”_

_“My darlin’ girl… ‘ave I ever not wanted to ‘ave sex with yeh? And this time, like… there’s a prize at the end. That actually comes to fruition.”_

_Lou burst in laughter, unable to control it as Alex kept talking, making silly remarks just to keep her smiling._

_“Sure it comes much later on… but it’s like a fully realized human being. That’s like the ultimate prize after sex with the person yeh love more than anythin’ in the entire world. Innit?”_

_She nodded, “It is.”_

_“I wanna ‘ave a babeh with yeh, Lou. Let’s do it.”_

That was nearly a year ago. And now…

“Lou. Weh’re ‘avin a babeh… babeh.” Alex chuckled, his smile so big it stretched from ear-to-ear, the corners of his eyes crinkling.

“We’re having a baby!!!” She exclaimed, throwing her arms out as Alex dropped his things, and scooped her up into his arms. She squealed and her head fell back, completely and totally over-the-moon.

Alex let out a yell followed by a howl and Lou couldn’t stop laughing. Her cheeks burned from her perma-grin. “I fucking love you, Turner.” She told him, pressing her forehead to his. 

“I love yeh so much, Louella Mae, give us a kiss,” He drawled and she giggled again, grabbing his face and kissing him so deeply. “Mmm, yeah… that’s the stuff, babeh, yes…”

She couldn’t stop laughing, as he let her go and grabbed her face, kissing her all over. “Can you believe it?” She asked him between kisses, “It’s really happening… this is real…”

“Mmm…” Alex moaned, kissing her slowly, sliding his hands down her front to her stomach. He pecked at her lips, his hands resting there, marveling at what they’d done. “I can’t. It feels like a dream. After all this time.”

“I thought it wasn’t going to happen.” She confessed, a few tears slipping down her cheeks. “I didn’t want to tell you…”

“I know, love. But that’s alreyt… it’s ‘appenin’ now. And I love yeh and this little one so much.”

//

“What’re yeh doin’ love?” Alex asked her later that night as she rummaged through their closet, balancing on tiptoes to reach a box she’d tucked away a very long time ago. 

“Just getting a thing…” Her muffled voice called back to him, and Alex crawled across the bed to look into the walk-in. He grinned when he saw her, her shirt riding up, her knickers sticking out underneath. His heart was so full in the strangest way; a way he’d never quite experienced before. Now he had room in there for more than just Lou; their little family was expanding.

“Do yeh need ‘elp?” He called to her, wondering if she should be doing such things. Her fingers closed around the box, and she snatched it, her heels touching back down. Flicking the light off with her elbow, she crawled back onto the bed with him. “What is that?”

“Don’t make fun of me, okay?” She tucked her long, dark hair behind her ears, and opened the lid. Inside was an assortment of baby things. 

Alex looked down and then up at her, unable to stop from smiling. “‘ave yeh been savin’ all this stuff, Lou?”

She nodded, pulling out a soft brown rabbit with floppy limbs and ears. “I’ve been saving stuff for a lot longer than you know.”

“And I never knew?” He placed his hand on her knee gently as she pulled out little hats with animal ears, and tiny onesies. 

She shook her head, “You would’ve been so turned off by this. I mean, I hid them away. I was afraid I was jinxing myself. And then when we couldn’t… I _really_ thought I’d jinxed it. I was going to throw it out the other day, but something told me not to. And then I had my appointment today…”

Alex squeezed her knee, leaning on his elbow as he watched her go through the contents. 

“Look at this,” She giggled, holding up a little onesie with Rebel, Rebel on it. “I got this when I went to that Bowie exhibit. Isn’t it so cute?” 

He smiled, _more_ than happy to see her beaming the way she was. “Rebel, Rebel feels about reyt.”

“I hope he’s as talented as you are. And sweet like you. Handsome. With your expressive eyes. And your nose.” She stroked her finger down it like she always did, biting her lip when he nipped at it.

“He?”

She shrugged, “I don’t know, I feel like it’s a boy.”

“Realeh?” Alex wasn’t partial to either, but a boy would be pretty exciting. “How can yeh know alreadeh?”

“I can’t know, it’s too soon. I just feel it in my gut.” She picked up a tiny stuffed Scottish terrier, petting it’s head before tucking it back into the box. She slowly folded everything up and sealed the box up again. “We can’t tell anyone about this yet, ya know. Just in case.”

Alex nodded, sensing a shift in her emotions. That light that had been sparkling in her all afternoon seemed slightly dimmer. He watched her lean over the side and slide the box beneath the bed. She sat back in place cross-legged, her hands falling into her lap, her head down.

“‘ey…” Alex sat up and pulled her into his arms, “wot’s this all about? Wot ‘appened to that sunshine smile of yehrs, darlin’?”

“I’m _so_ happy that I’m afraid. I’m afraid to be _too_ happy.” She confessed, wringing her hands together. Alex knew how much she wanted this. How much they _both_ wanted this. 

“Oh babeh…” He kissed her head, cradling her in his arms. “Yeh’ve got nowt to worreh about. That babeh’s gonna be perfect. So bloody perfect.”

“I don’t know why I’m so nervous. It’s a common thing. The minute you stop trying, it happens. I just. Want this so bad, Alex.”

“I know yeh do, love. And yeh’re gonna ‘ave this babeh, and it’s gonna ‘ave the best mum in the whole world.”

//

They made a pact to wait another twenty-four hours after the first trimester was up before they told anyone. And when word started to spread; all hell broke loose. There was an influx of calls from their entire circle of friends, and both of their families went mental. Alex’s mum was ready to hop on a flight straight away.

“Mum,” Alex chuckled, talking with her on FaceTime that first morning after the twelve weeks were up. “Yeh’ve got quite a bit of time before yeh need to be ‘ere.”

“But I wanna see Lou in person.”

“Lou’s ‘ere and she’s not even showin’ yet.” 

She stood up and showed off the still fairly non-existent belly, “See Penny! There’s nothing really there yet!” Lou grinned, leaning down and smiling into the screen. “I promise I will keep you updated!”

After that, Alex felt free to start buying things here and there. He’d come back from some place or another with little baby things he’d found, and they were all so random and adorable. Vintage things, and ideas for the nursery. The spare room upstairs now belonged to the baby, and Alex made it his project to clean it out in preparation. He was multi-tasking more than ever before; with the baby on the way he was helping Lou and getting their house ready, while also working on the seventh album with Arctic Monkeys. He had his plate full and he was exhausted. 

“This kid is going to be so cool.” Lou giggled, after Alex showed her another stack of picture books he’d brought home. She finally felt like she could breathe again, now that she was in the clear, and had come from the doctor’s with a clean bill of health. She was moving along according to schedule, adjusting her daily vitamin intake and keeping up with yoga like she’d been all along. She didn’t want to be one of those women who got neurotic about pregnancy. She was ready to grow and see her body change, and she wanted to embrace all of it. Having a baby was a miracle she wanted to experience every moment of, and she was so full of love that she was able to share it with the love of her life.

Alex grinned, his eyes closed and his head in her lap. She was combing her fingers through his damp hair, freshly showered after working all day. “Like his mum.” 

“Mmm,” Lou hummed, “when do you think I’ll start showing?”

“Well… I were readin’ this book…” That was Alex’s other new thing. He devoured every piece of information he could get his hands on about pregnancy and babies that he had new facts to spew out every day. Often at random times. 

Over coffee at their favorite breakfast spot:

_“Did yeh know that babehs ‘ave more bones than an adult? They just fuse together when they grow.”_

On the way to a party at a friends:

_“A newborn babeh’s heart beats 130 to 160 times per minute. That’s twice the amount of us.”_

In the middle of perfectly good sex:

_“The most popular day teh give birth is a Tuesday.”_

_Louella groaned, “Well Turner, I hope it’s a rainy Tuesday night then, for your sake. Now can you get back to fucking me?”_

“Of course you were.” She smirked and he glanced back at her, giving her a dirty look. 

“Who’s got all the answers for yeh when yeh’re not sure wot’s ‘appenin? That’s reyt, it’s me.”

Lou sighed dramatically, brushing his hair back from his forehead, “ _You_ my amazingly intelligent and handsome husband with the most perfect head of hair and jawline in all of history.” 

“That’s more like it.” He smirked smugly, “And it’s not ’til like sixteen weeks. But I kinda wish it were sooner? I wanna feel ‘im in there…” 

//

Alex nearly burned his hand when Lou came into the kitchen, as he was pouring his coffee. Sixteen weeks had come and gone, and apparently so did the tiny baby bump she’d developed at the start. 

“Lou, I swear teh God yeh blew up overnight,“ His eyes widened when he took in the shape of her body. Her favorite black kimono barely closed at the middle now, a thin strip of her stomach showing through. 

“I _know!_ ” She cried, holding her stomach and looking down. “I feel like I didn’t look this big yesterday…”

“That’s because yeh didn’t…” 

“And my tits are fucking huge!” She held open the top of her robe and Alex’s jaw nearly fell off. “I mean, _look at them!_ ”

“I’m lookin’, Lou…” Her rack had always been pretty small, enough to fit in each of Alex’s hands nicely, so this was… different. “Should I beh this turned on, or…?”

“ _I’m_ turned on!” She exclaimed, pushing them together and bouncing them up and down “I just can’t even _believe…_ I’ve always wanted boobs like this… guess I needed to get pregnant to make it happen. My nipples are-”

Alex nearly choked, “Lou. Yeh gotta… stop. I’ve got… places to beh this mornin’.”

Louella smirked, walking her fingers up his chest and poking him. “Too much for yeh, Turner?” 

He jammed his tongue against the inside of his cheek, trying to get his shit together. He had to meet the rest of the band at the studio, but all he could think about was her. 

“What time do you have to be there?” She asked, sliding her robe open wider, and sidling up to him, pressing her breasts against his chest.

“Come on, love…” He groaned, running his hand through his hair. 

“When?”

“An hour.”

“Hmm,” She hummed, gazing up at him flirtatiously with a mischievous look in her whiskey-colored eyes, her lips slightly swollen; partially from sleep and partially on account that everything on her was swelling up. “Do you think we should fuck?”

Alex growled when she slid her arm around his back and squeezed his ass. 

“Because my hormones are really fucked up, and I’m really horny, and you look really sexy this morning. Got that good bedhead thing goin’ on.” She messed it up further with her other hand so pieces were falling into his eyes. “Mmm… fuck I love that.”

He chuckled, attempting to work out the math in his head, but it was no use. His brain wasn’t functioning properly, and besides, he was gonna give in anyways. “Yeah, let’s fuck.”

“Yay,” She whispered, wiggling her eyebrows and reaching up for a kiss but not before adding; “You should really touch my tits, they’re incredible.” 

Alex laughed as she kissed him, and he laughed even more when she took his hands and placed them on her breasts. She moaned when he caressed them, squeezing them less rough then he usually would, “Holy fuck.”

“Told you.” She murmured, biting his bottom lip. “The bench by the windows.”

Alex nodded as he walked her backwards in the direction of the living room, taking care that she didn’t trip or fall. He worked at getting his trousers open as she discarded her robe, her stomach making it slightly difficult for them to keep kissing.

“I lay back. You kneel.”

“Is this pre-mediated or summat?” He teased, as she sat down and he reached his hand inside his pants. 

Lou placed her hand over his, wrapping them around his cock, stroking him up and down together. “Not pre-meditated. I just do different kind of pregnancy research than you do.” She simpered, flicking her tongue out to lick at the tip. “And it’s better for me to get elevated and lay down while you fuck me.”

“So matter-of-fact…” He groaned, as she sucked the head between her full lips, getting him nice and wet.

“Mmm…” She hummed, “Gotta be for situations like these.” She wiped the saliva from her mouth with the back of her hand, and tossed her hair over her shoulders. “Don’t have much time, Turner.” She warned him as she lay back on the houndstooth cushion, her hair splayed out around her head.

Alex know he was supposed to be making this quick, but when he looked down at her lying there like that, he had to take a minute to admire her. He had thought at first that it would be weird having sex when she got pregnant, but it got so much better. She seemed to always be glowing in his eyes, and she looked even more gorgeous than she had before. He felt connected to her on a whole other level.

“What?” She asked him, her single dimple showing as she grinned a lop-sided smile at him.

He dragged his fingers through his hair again, making it stick nearly straight up. He hadn’t shaved his face in days and his beard was growing back. Lou loved it. After all this time, it’d grown on her. 

“Not tryin’ teh ruin the moment or anythin’…” Alex drawled, as he lowered himself to his knees. “But yeh’ve never looked more beautiful.” He slid her legs open for him, tickling her thighs, “And I realeh wanna beh thinkin’ about yehr massive tits and fuckin’ yeh before work… but ‘ere I am.”

Lou leaned up on her elbows, “You can think I’m beautiful like that and still want to fuck me. It’s not black and white.” She laughed, as he slid his hand to her hip, inhaling deeply as he looked her over again. “I feel like it’s instinct for you to be more attracted to me like this. Didn’t you read that in one of your books somewhere, you nerd?”

Alex’s eyebrow arched and he squeezed her, “Such a brat.”

“Your favorite brat. With the huge boobs.” Whispering she added, “ _Look_ at my nipples!”

He laughed, “Yeh’re just so fuckin’ sexy I can’t stand it. It feels like… _primal_. The way I’m attracted to yeh… like, weh made what’s inside yeh, and like… can’t quite wrap me ‘ead around it.”

“Baby,” Lou took his hand and squeezed it, “I love everything you’re saying and I love you so much I can’t even begin to put it into words… but if you don’t fuck me right now, I feel like I’m going to explode.” 

// 

“What are you doing in here, Turner?”

Alex was fiddling around with stuff in his studio when Lou waddled in. She was a month and a half out from her due date, and she was huge. Big enough to balance a bowl of popcorn on her stomach, which she was currently doing as she leaned against the door jamb. 

“Darlin’ c’mere,” Alex called her over, and she joined him at the desk he’d left in there from his artistic efforts during the last AM album. “Made summat…” He turned his head and was faced with her giant belly, one of his t-shirts having been sacrificed for the cause. It was stretched beyond repair probably, but he didn’t mind, he loved it on her.

“Look at yeh…” He grabbed her belly and pressed his lips to it, “‘ello in there.”

Lou smiled, petting Alex’s head as he paid their son some attention.”He’s been chilling in there for the past hour. I can feel him every once in awhile.”

Alex smiled against her stomach, kissing her repeatedly, “I rigged up a fing I wanna try with yeh…” 

She wasn’t sure if Alex was actually talking to her or their unborn baby boy, either way, she thought she’d burst with love for them both. Whenever Alex talked to the baby it killed her. Like at night or early in the morning when he thought she was asleep and he’d tell him all his thoughts.

_“Yeh’re gonna be ‘ere soon…” Alex whispered, lying beside Lou in bed after a dinner with Matt and Breanna. They brought their daughter and Lou and Alex spent most of the night with her. They tried to babysit all of their friends’ kids so they’d get a taste of parenthood before their own came along. It was usually too much for Lou, and she passed out as soon as they left, completely exhausted._

_“I’m excited teh meet yeh.” He paused, even taking the time to think carefully about every word he said to his baby, who couldn’t understand a single thing he was saying. “I’m worried a bit though. Wot if I’m not a good dad? Wot if I screw up? I don’t ‘ave a single clue as teh ‘ow teh actually beh a good dad…”_

_He rubbed Lou’s stomach gently, and kissed her, lowering his voice when she stirred in her sleep, so as not to wake his darling girl._

_“I guess weh’ll figure it out… yehr mum and I… she’s the best. Yeh’re gonna fall in love with her so easily. She’s gonna take care of yeh and love her with all her heart… weh both will…”_

_He closed his eyes and placed his ear on her stomach, rubbing her in gentle circles. “Go easy on us if weh mess up. Yeh’re our first one, tha knows. Weh’re gonna learn as weh go, alreyt? Weh can’t wait to ‘old yeh, and everyone is so excited to meet yeh. I get it. It’s nice and cushy in there. And yeh wanna ‘ang out for awhile. Yeh’ve got some time still. Not quite cooked yet.” He grinned and felt a little bit of movement. Not a gurgling, but more like a kick. He’d come to differentiate between Lou’s upset or hungry stomach and a kick from their baby._

_And this. This was most definitely a kick._

_“‘eyyy… I feel yeh in there.” He smiled, tears filling his eyes. “I’m ‘ere.”_

“Take me seat, love…” 

Alex patted her belly and stood up, taking her popcorn from her and helping her into his chair. 

“What’s going on?” She asked him, a smile spread across her face. Alex was most definitely up to something.

“I know weh did this before… but I ‘ad a better idea…” Alex held up what looked like a deconstructed set of headphones, those expensive ones with the thick padding around the edges. A studio pair.

“I fixed ‘em so they’ll ‘ave a betteh fit.” 

Lou bit her lip and slid her t-shirt up over her belly so Alex could set them on her stomach on either side. “You’re brilliant. What kind of musical history lesson is our baby getting today?”

He grinned and leaned forward to kiss her, and then pressed his lips to her forehead. “I wanna try summat different.” 

She watched him as he headed for the mic he had set up in the corner with his acoustic guitar. He slid it over his head and tested the feedback. When she realized what he was doing, her lower lip trembled, trying desperately not to cry.

“I figured I could try playin’ for ‘im this time.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted the first part of this story a year ago on May 9th, after I got a request from an anon when I tried writing some drabbles. Anon, if you’re reading this now, I want you to know that a whole world has been created ever since I wrote that for you; and Alex and Lou’s universe expanded so much with their little family. I know they’re somewhere in their AU, happy and thriving, not yet knowing what’s in store for them with their little family. Thank you for that request, because I never would’ve shared my thoughts on this if you hadn’t. Anyways, here are some sweet, wholesome moments between Alex and Lou in the months leading up to the birth of their first son.
> 
> This is also where you will find out the name of that little munchkin - finally xx

“‘ey!” Alex yelled, stomping down the steps to the patio out back where Lou was floating in the pool. “Don’t yeh dare try and get outta there without me helpin’ yeh!”

Lou just moved her hands back and forth, a float propping her up beneath her arms. “Turner. I promise you I’m not going anywhere. Do you have any idea how good this feels?”

Alex shielded his eyes, one hand on his hip, He’d been outside for five seconds and the sweat was already pouring down his temples. “I can imagine, love.”

This weekend had been the start of a massive heatwave that was set to last over a week. Lou was miserable; spending most of her time sitting in front of the fan with the central air cranked all the way up. Alex had taken to wearing jumpers indoors.

“All I can see is yehr belleh, Lou.” He chuckled at his very pregnant wife, drifting in the middle of their pool. Her belly and her boobs; which they both weren’t over yet. None of her old bikini tops fit. That was new. 

“Me massive beach ball.” She grinned, head back; her bright orange nails skimming the top of the water. “That’s how I know it’s a boy.”

“Lou. We _know_ it’s a boy.”

“Yeah. But like… I know _for sure,_ for sure _._ I can feel it. Also, I’ve only gained weight in my boobs and belly. _And_ my feet aren’t swollen. Between what _my_ mom said, and what _your_ mom said… it’s a boy.”

“Mum’s always know…”

“ _Always._ Which is good because I can’t seem to come up with any names for a little girl…”

The baby’s name was something they’d both been thinking on since the twelfth week; when it was safe to say the baby wasn’t going anywhere. 

“I know… me neither.” Alex’s brow furrowed, “Maybe that _is_ another reason why we can’t come up wiv any… the universe is telling us it’s a boy.”

“Although, we could be wrong…”

“I fink the doctor were reyt though, love.”

“That’s true… baby boy Turner is on his way!” 

Alex snorted, “Alreyt, love…”

Lou kicked her feet, “Before you even say it, I know. I dunk it every once in awhile and I’ve got sunscreen slathered on it.” 

“Louella… yeh’re fookin’ sassy today.”

“Baby, I’m so hot.” She lamented, her gigantic shades covering her eyes and her hair in Dutch braids over her head. “Aren’t you hot? You’re making me hot. And not like how you always do, it’s because of all the layers. What are you doing? Why aren’t you in here?”

“First of all,” Alex held his hand up, “I don’t make yeh hot in the _usual_ way? What the fook does that mean? And second of all… Helders is on his way over. Album stuff. Third… of… all…” he laughed at himself, “it’s fookin’ freezin’ in that house, Louella Mae!”

The back door flew open again, and both of them whipped their heads around at the sound.

“Helders!!” Lou shouted from the pool, throwing her arms up. 

“It’s fookin’ freezing in there! Wot the fook is goin’ on?”

Lou grinned at his sweet smile and those dimples when he jogged down the steps and clapped Alex on the back. 

“Listen Nash, is that yer doin’?” 

Matt still called Lou by her last name; it was so hard to give up after having lived with her and Alex for a bit when they first started dating, and even though they’d been married for three years now… she’d always be Nash to him. 

“Matthew… it’s a thousand degrees outside.” She stated seriously, sliding her glasses back down.

“That why yer wearin’ tha jumper, Al?”

Alex pointed at Louella, giving her a wink. “Got fifty fookin’ layers on for that woman!”

“Are you sure you guys can’t work from the pool?” She grinned, the float turning her around in a circle so she had to look at them over her shoulder.

“Can weh, Al?” Matt pleaded, hands clasped.

“I mean…” Alex looked from Matt to Lou, and dodged away when Matt made like he was gonna push him in. “… no… don’t yeh dare…”

“Push him in!!” Lou yelled from the water as Alex headed back inside. 

“Yer gonna deny… yer lovely, beautiful, pregnant wife… an afternoon in the pool because yeh wanna work? Shame on yeh, Al…”

But Alex was already pulling his sweater off and Lou was already cheering as he headed back for the pool and jumped in, clothes and all. 

She felt his hands on her legs before he popped up, tossing his head back, spraying water everywhere. “‘appy now, my love?”

Lou’s cheeks hurt from smiling and reached for him as best she could, arms around his neck. “Very.” She kissed his wet cheek, “Maybe we should call everyone up and have a barbeque instead of working on what’s sure to be another hit album, yeah?”

//

“Alex, I’m exhausted.” Lou moaned, collapsing on the couch. The day had been wonderful but tiring. Their friends had thrown a baby shower for her that was way cooler than any other she’d attended in her life. They knew Lou wasn’t into traditional, boring baby stuff, and went all out. 

Alex had mentioned how badly she wanted loads of books for the baby, so everyone was required to bring one. Some were sentimental, like their favorites growing up, others were silly, many of them were ones Lou had never seen before; and she couldn’t wait to sit up in the baby’s room and go through them all, marveling at the illustrations by other talented artists. 

They didn’t force her to play ridiculous games; but they did have really delicious food and gorgeous decorations, and someone had cookies made to look like children’s book covers. 

She’d had so much fun, but it was getting nearer to her due date, and long days like these had her exhausted. Lately she was taking so many naps, she felt like she’d slept most of her pregnancy away.

“I know, babeh…” Alex leaned over the back of the couch and kissed her head. “I’m just gonna unload the rest of the stuff from the party and then I’ll take care of yeh.”

Lou smiled sleepily, “Okay, I’ll be here.”

Alex chuckled and headed back out to the garage. Their friends went overboard. So did their parents and her sister. There was so much stuff; mostly clothes and books. He was going to be the most well-educated and fashionably dressed tiny human on the planet.

When he had everything inside; he went calling for Lou, but she was knocked out. His heart swelled just looking at her all curled up with her hands around her belly; head propped up on the couch pillows. While Alex was excited to meet their son; he was going to miss seeing Lou pregnant. There was something equally as vulnerable and strong as hell about her while she was carrying their baby that he really loved. She didn’t care that she gained weight and got stretch marks, and she didn’t care that she couldn’t do some of her favorite yoga poses, or sex positions for that matter. Alex grinned thinking about how she rarely complained, but also wasn’t afraid to ask him for help. He loved taking care of her. Cooking good meals for her and taking walks around the block when she needed to escape for a bit. He didn’t know if they’d ever be able to have another kid again, but if they could, he was already excited about the idea.

It was early evening, so Alex set about bringing things up to the nursery. It was nearly finished; the crib set up and the closet already full of things. He’d yet to finish putting together the little outer space-themed mobile that they’d picked out, so he figured he’d work on that for a bit. When he was finished, he tucked some of the new stuffed animals they’d got onto the chair and into the round crib, and admired the mobile one last time before heading back downstairs. The sun was getting ready to set, and Lou was still sleeping; the whole living room lit up in a pretty orange glow. He couldn’t believe that a few weeks from now, their entire world would be completely upside down. 

He couldn’t wait. He didn’t think he would be ready, but the closer they got to Lou’s due date, the more confident he felt. Maybe it was because he was doing what he could for his wife; or maybe it was because he was surrounded by so many people he loved and admired that were great parents; including his own. 

Alex threw on one of Lou’s favorite records and put together something quick for dinner. This was one of his favorite parts about having control over when he worked and when he didn’t. They were nearly finished with the seventh album, but the guys had all agreed Alex needed to spend time with Lou in the last few weeks. If the rest of the band weren’t already fathers, he didn’t know if things would’ve been the same. He was lucky in that way. And thankful. 

“Turner, what are you doing?” Lou asked, her eyes sleepy and her cheek slightly creased from the couch pillow. 

“Makin’ yeh dinner.” He responded, the table set already. “Thought I’d draw yeh a bath after yeh eat, let yeh relax.”

Lou moaned, shuffling over to him still slightly groggy from her afternoon nap. She wrapped her arms around him from behind as best she could. “Why are you the best human in the whole wide world?”

//

In early October, Lou found it harder and harder to fall asleep. She was uncomfortable all the time. Her stomach was difficult to maneuver, and she spent most of her nights with her leg thrown over a gigantic body pillow to help even out the weight on her back. She’d been good; really, really good, without hardly any complaints, but she was ready for this baby to be out of her. She was normally a stomach sleeper before she got pregnant, but all that changed when she got further along. 

She huffed and smashed her hand into the pillow a few times, lifting her leg and stretching out and then repeating the process over again. Whimpering, she gave up, defeated and cranky.

“Lou… wot’s wrong, babeh?” 

She whimpered again when she heard Alex’s deep voice, groggy and lazy; full of sleep. She’d woken him up and she hated that. 

“I can’t sleep.” Lou whispered, her cheek pressed into the hot pillow. She felt Alex’s hand on her belly, rubbing her in slow circles.

“Is he makin’ yeh uncomfortable?” His breath tickled the back of her neck, his dry lips brushing against her. 

“If I say yes, am I a bad mom?” Her lower lip trembled and Alex could sense the emotion in her voice. 

“Shhh… no… no, love. Doesn’t make yeh a bad mum.” 

Lou sniffed, trying very hard not to cry. “Mum.”

“Wot can I do for yeh, babeh? Let meh ‘elp…” Alex sat up a little, brushing a few stray hairs over her ear. “Is it too warm? Want meh teh turn the air up higher?”

“Yes.” 

Alex reached over and grabbed his phone, messing with the temperature, feeling their room instantly get cooler. 

“You’re gonna freeze to death before he comes on account of my hormones…” She whispered, with a small smile, still clutching the pillow tightly. 

He chuckled, pressing his body tighter to hers. “Not a chance… I’ve got yeh teh keep meh warm.” His fingers were cold as they moved over Lou’s shoulders and down her spine to the small of her back, massaging her gently.

She moaned, “That feels so good. Your hands are nice and cold.”

“Remember the doctor fantasy?” Alex smirked, kneading the knots in her back, “Me cold ‘ands.”

Lou giggled, “I do. You never did get that white coat…”

Alex clicked his tongue, “I know. Wot a shame.”

She zoned out, her mind thinking too many things for the middle of the night, “We’re still gonna have fun, right? Even when he comes? We’re still gonna be ourselves, right?”

“Louella.” Alex said calmly, “Nowt’s gone teh change. I mean. It’ll change… but weh’ll still beh us. Weh can shag when he’s nappin’. Or… weh’ll just shell out loads of money for a babysitter.”

Lou giggled; Alex’s ability to make her smile never failing. “I’m still gonna want you just as bad after this, I hope you know that.”

“I know, love. I’m not worried.” He kissed her bare shoulder, her body temperature running so warm. “I’m only worried about those few weeks afterwards… when weh can’t ‘ave sex for awhile.”

“Me too.” She hummed, smiling so big at the thought of them being anxious to be intimate as soon as possible. “We can still do other things. I’ve still got two perfectly capable hands and my mouth.”

Alex groaned, “Don’t start.”

She laughed, “I’m not! I’m just… saying. We’ve got options.”

Alex wound his arm around her again, just beneath her breasts, his lips against her ear. “Don’t even care about all that, honestly. I’ll ‘ave you and him. And that’s all I need.”

Lou felt so much more at ease; sometimes her hormones got the best of her and threw her all out of whack. It was unusual for someone like her to be easily undone, but the baby was teaching her so much about herself. 

“He’s almost here, ya know.”

Alex was beginning to doze off again, “Mmm… I know, babeh.”

“He doesn’t have a name yet.”

It took Alex a moment to respond, “Yeh mean weh can’t call ‘im Baby Turner forever?”

A smile spread across Lou’s face and she laced her fingers with his. “I mean we can… but he’d probably resent us somewhere down the line.”

“He would.” Alex confirmed, picturing headlines with their child’s name released to the public. “Did yeh fink of anythin’ else, me girl?”

Lou sighed happily, “I wish you could see my face right now; I’ve got some big heart eyes for you, Turner.”

“Big heart eyes.” Alex murmured, repeating her. “Thought yeh were gonna get dirty there for a second…”

“It’s the equivalent of a hard-on. With my heart. A heart-on.”

Alex sniggered, squeezing her fingers, “Shut it. Tell meh the names yeh’ve got.”

“I’ve just got the one, Alex. I think it’s the right one. I can’t stop thinking about how cute it would sound when you say it…”

“Yeh’re losin’ meh, love… the sandman’s pullin’ meh under…”

“Okay wait… no… don’t sleep yet…” Lou shook his arm a little, “Please. I can’t sleep until I know if you like it.”

Alex squeezed his eyes trying desperately to stay awake, but it was past three am. “Go on, babeh… I’m ‘ere.”

“Dashiell Cohen Turner.” Lou announced proudly, “Dash for short. Dash Turner.”

Alex repeated the name in his head, smiling against the back of her neck, “Dashiell Turner. Dash.”

“What do you think?” She asked him, eyes wide, waiting for his approval.

“I love it.” He grinned, repeating the name a few more times. “Dashing Dash.” Alex chuckled and then Lou joined him.

“Ugh, I knew it would sound so adorable in your accent.”

“Well… me accent is quite sexy.” 

“If I wasn’t so comfortable right now, I’d give you a great big kiss because I love you and I love this baby so fucking much.” Lou gushed, rubbing their hands over her stomach,

“Dash, babeh. Gotta call ‘im Dash now.”

“Dash.” Lou grinned, “Our handsome little boy’s got a name now. It’s real.”

“Super real.” 

Lou could hear Alex’s breathing get slow and even, “Thank you for taking care of me. I love you so much.”

“Love yeh too, babeh.” Alex mumbled half-asleep. “Sleep now.”

She grinned, “I will. Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can also [find me on Tumblr](https://hearteyesturner.tumblr.com/).


End file.
